Shikon High, The Guardians
by AnimeArcherWoman
Summary: Shikon High is a school for people with special abilities. A group of teens who are a family must fight together to protect their school and their love. Find out what happens. pairings: Inu/kag Sess/Rin Mir/San Kog/Aya. Rated M for lemons and language


Ok before we start I don't own Inuyasha unfortually. Ok folks this is a re-edited of chapter one! Oh thanks for all ur help AnimeRomanceFreak1990! Enjoy the story!

Shikon High, the Guardians

Chapter 1: the Guardians

There was a special school; where those with powers could come to hone them: Shikon High. Among the most powerful in the school were the Guardians, The Shikon Guardians. Many different beings attended this school, such as: demons, hanyous, monks, demon slayers, priestess, priest, sorcereress, and sorcerers. This year is a little different. Because when mix you a half-demon, a priestess, a monk, a demon slayer, a fox demon, a dog demon, two wolf demons, and a human water sorcereress things can get a little crazy. They are the Shikon Guardians picked by the headmaster or headmisteress to protect the jewel and its students.

The Shikon Guardians were created by the first headmisteress of Shikon High, Lady Midoriko, she began training students to protect the school when demons wished to take the jewel she created, The Shikon No Tama. She picked nine students with the most powerful auras, her own daughter was one of the first Shikon Guardians. She wanted peace, tired of all the fight between races she created Shikon High, which at the time was called Shikon Temple.

The Shikon No Tama was created as a barrier to allow protection for the people inside, the negative effect is that it could make anybody almost invincible and grant you one wish. She believed all races would one day live in peace with each other and the best way to start the change was to get a group of students together and teach them to protect one another and to protect people in need. After Midoriko's death her daughter Hikari took over for her and continued her mother's teachings.

First there was a inu hanyou(half demon), a 17 year old junior named Inuyasha Ichirei. He had shining, sterling silver hair, cute dog ears that marked his heritage, and eyes of liquid gold; beautiful and deep as the sunset. But unfortunately, he had a major attitude that was in dire need of help. But even with his bad temper and brash language it did nothing to prevent his attraction for the beautiful Shikon Guardian priestess, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome is also a 17 year old junior with long wavy raven black hair and blue highlights with the most beautiful blue-eyes you've ever seen that shine like sapphire in the monnlight. She is sweet and pure hearted, she always has to help someone in trouble which in turn usually lands her in trouble. She unable to tell Inuyasha her feelings as well.

Kagome's three best friends who are also in the shikon guardians are Sango Tayjia, Ayame Lakashi, and Rin Miamora. Sango Tayjia is a 17 year old junior demon slayer with a younger brother Kohaku. She has long brown hair that she keeps on a high ponytail with chocolate brown eyes. But due to the fact that she was taught not to show weakness she unfortually hasn't been able to tell Miroku Saiga, Inuyasha's best friend, that she loves him. Sango is kind but rough around the edges. All her friends say she has the strenth of a guy.

Rin Miamora is a 17 year old junior water witch. She can control the very water in your body. She has black hair that goes down to her waist with hazel eyes which change from blue to green depending on her mood (A/N: my dad has hazel eyes that change like that i think its cool). Rin is innocent and almost unbarely sweet til angred then you might want to run. But because she is human she knows her feelings for Sesshomaru Ichirei, Inyasha's older brother, will never be known or so she thinks.

Ayame Lakashi is a 17 year old wolf demoness. She has long red hair that she keeps in pig tails with emerald eyes. She has a major crush on Koga Wolfkin, Sesshomaru's best friend. Ayame is confident in everything she does most people envy her for that. She is one feisty but caring red head to the point where it drives her friends nuts.

Sesshomaru Ichirei is an 18 year old full-blooded dog demon. He is a senior with silver hair that goes passed his waist with gold eyes, two maroon strips on each side of his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead as a sign of his mother's heritage. He supposedly hates humans and believes emotions are pointless. But thanks to the ancient saying you can't help who you fall in love with; he couldn't stop himself from falling in love with Rin.

Miroku Saiga is a 17 year old monk with a wind tunnel in his right hand (don't panic people it's not going to take his life because that's how I want it lol). He is a huge pervert. He has short black hair that he keeps in a dragon tail and violet eyes. He can't refuse any beautiful woman, and can't seem to keep his "cursed" hand off Sango's ass which results in one red cheek or a black eye, but he truly loves Sango. She is the only woman he hasn't asked to bear his child.

Koga Wolfkin is an 18 year old wolf demon. He is a senior with long black hair with he has in a high ponytail with blue eyes. He loves Ayame. He used to always call Kagome his woman to piss off Inuyasha. Koga is a lot like Inuyasha, which is probably why they dont get along all that well, he is arrogant, cocky, and all around rude.

Shippo Hinamori is the youngest; he is a 16 year old fox demon. He has auburn hair in a high ponytail; his bangs cover his right eye. He is a 10th grader who loves to play pranks on Inuyasha and he loves art. Shippo is the most pure hearted demon you will ever find.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin have been best friends since they were babies and attended school together since Jr. High. Kagome's power is unlike anything Shikon has ever seen. She protects the school's barrier, The Shikon No Tama. She uses the Saigu-Yumi, it is said if kept close it will connect to your heart. Only a priestess can wield it, the very first priestess to use it was Hikari, Midoriko's daughter. Sango wields a giant boomerang called Hiraikotsu. It once wielded by her grandfather, she has been the only female in her family line to use it.

Ayame uses her Iris flower. She can transform it into any weapon. But she perfers to transform it into a whip much easier to handle. Rin wields a four bladed Scythe ( I got this idea from Star Ocean: The Last Hope, to see the weapon here is a link .com/wiki/Arumat_P._Thanatos). It was created using her blood. It only wields to her, the Scythe of Mikazuki (crescent moon). Her Scythe can shrink to a small stick that she can hide under her skirt. Inuyasha uses the Tetsusaiga, a sword made from his father's fang. Only a half-demon can wield it but only Inuyasha has been able to master it. It keeps his demon side sealed or he turns into a mindless killing machine unable to tell friend from foe. Kagome is only person who has been able to change him back.

Sesshomaru wields the Bakusaiga. It was made from his body and can destroy everything with one swing. Its power has not fully been waken. Miroku uses a shakujou, a staff with holy powers. Koga uses the Goraishi, sharp claws that form lighting in his hand. It hides within his body. Shippo uses black fox magic. His ability to transform into someone still needs work for he still can't hide his tail and he can only hold the transformation for a short time.

All of them have known each other since Jr. High. But they have one thing in common a half-demon by the name of Naraku has killed people close to them. Naraku is a hungry power hanyou with long black wavy hair and red eyes with blue eye-shadow, who wishes to have the jewel. Naraku killed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's grandfather in front of them. Inuyasha was five and Sesshomaru was six, they hid under their grandfather's desk when Naraku put a bullet though his head. Naraku disappeared when Toga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father came into the room. Naraku killed Sango's parents leaving Kohaku in her care. He was 11 when Sango came into his room late at night and grabbed him they escaped out the back door as their parents fought Naraku. During the fight Sango told Kohaku to stay hidden as she ran back inside to help her parents.

Kagome and Rin arrived just in time to pull Sango from the burning house. Naraku sent minions to destroy the white wolf clan leaving Ayame and her father alive. While he watched his sister kills most of Koga's clan. All that remain are Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Naraku framed Miroku's grandfather for treason. He was sentence to death. Naraku caused Shippo's parents car crash. Because of him Kagome can't see her family. Naraku wants Kagome and the jewel. Everyone who matters to her has been suffering thanks to him. When she was 15 Naraku had killed her father and came after her. She hasn't been able to kill him. But that is all about to change because she is more determined to kill him. She finally found the man of her dreams and Naraku is not taking that away.

"So Rin how is Sesshomaru been handling?" Kagome giggled.

"Not funny Kagome, the day Sesshomaru starts treating me like an equal then we'll talk but till then he can have fun with his hand for all I care." She growled. All the girls giggled not noticing four guys watching them. Sesshomaru growled when he heard what Rin said. ' Soon Rin you will be MINE!'

When Inuyasha saw what Kagome was wearing, his demon raged within him. He could not get over how gorgeous she was. With that red and black plaid mini skirt that showed those lean legs covered by black tights, the blood red halter top that showed the hanyou her soft honey skin and those black boots with three inch heels, Inuyasha felt the ever growing need to have her; to mark her as his was- is his, she just didn't know it yet. But soon she will know it and there will be nothing that would stop him from making her his. Soon she will be in his bed writhing and screaming in pleasure and marked as his and no one else. End of story. Kagome threw him a smile, her blue-eyes shining making you notice the purple shadow she had on to intensive her eyes. Inuyasha's heart started bounding in his chest. Kagome walked passed him whispering "Don't forget to breathe." Inuyasha growled at her. He could smell the clear raseberry lip gloss she was wearing.

Miroku smiled as Sango walked passed him. She is so beautiful. Sango gasped as Miroku grabbed her wrist. Miroku drooled, Sango was wearing black cargo pants and an off the shoulder sleeved tan shirt that showed off her belly button. Her brown eyes were wearing the usually maroon color eye shadow. God she was killing him. Sango smiled at him.

"Hello Miroku." she said. "Hello my dear Sango." Miroku kissed her hand. Sango hands fisted when she felt a hand brush her ass. "YOU FUCKING HENTEI!" Sango yelled and she slapped him.

Miroku smirked as walked up to Kagome. Sesshomaru growled lowly as Rin stopped at her locker with Kagome and Sango. Sesshomaru couldn't deny he loves Rin to himself but he wouldn't admit it out loud. He couldn't help but think she looked like an angel in that outfit. Rin was wearing a white dress, the bottom flared out and with white flip flops to match. His eyes flashed red as he watched a half-cat-demon named Shin come up to Rin.

Shin is an 18 year old senior and the prince of the southern lands. Shin has blue hair that reaches his shoulders with green eyes and two white cat ears on the top of his head with a thin short white tail to match. He has a muscular build. He really likes Rin. God how much Sesshomaru hated him! Rin threw Shin a smile.

"Hey Rin. You look lovely today." Shin said while grinning at the girl.

Rin blushed while smiling back. "Umm may I walk you to class?" he asked. But before she could answer Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Sorry half-breed I already asked." Sesshomaru growled lowly as he pulled Rin away after she shut her locker. The others followed his example. As Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, Miroku latched onto Sango's wrist, Kouga wrapped his arm around Ayame's shoulder, and Shippo immediately followed behind them. Koga smiled as Ayame wrapped her arm around his waist. God if they weren't in school he would have jumped her. Ayame was wearing a black mini-skirt and a white button up shirt tucked into her skirt with black high heels.

"You look beautiful." Koga whispered. Ayame blushed. Koga grinned as Ayame checked him out. Koga was wearing brown baggy pants and a black shirt with the picture of a wolf howling at the moon on it. He was wearing a brown headband.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk. Ayame blushed with a grin. "Why yes I do." and she licked her lips slowly.

Koga growled as his pants tighten. "Unless you want me to take you right now I suggest you stop." Ayame stopped at her first class and whispered in his ear "What if I want you to take me?" and she kissed him lightly on the mouth and walked into her class. Koga growled as he walked to his class. 'Don't worry Ayame soon you will be mine.' he smirked.

~ Sesshomaru and Rin~

"You know people would say that you were jealous." Rin smirked. Sesshomaru growled at her. "I'm not jealous of a half-breed."

Rin laughed and Sesshomaru's growl got loud. Finally he couldn't take her laughing anymore. "Well at least I don't walk around like a loose whore." he said coldly.

Rin growled and her right hand came up to slap him but he caught it. Rin noticed he was smirking. "What!" she yelled. "You growled you should do it more often." he said.

"You know you just can't admit that your jealous Shin gives me attention more then you ever will." Rin said as she tried to walk away, but Sesshomaru growled and pushed her against the lockers.

"Sesshomaru let me go." she said coldly as she closed her eyes. "Rin you know you will lose" Sesshomaru smirked.

Rin's eyes shot open waves clashed inside her eyes. "Wanna bet . Fluffy." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he slammed his lips on her's. Rin's eyes widen and then they closed. She kissed back. Sesshomaru smirked and ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth.

Rin shivered and Sesshomaru gently broke the kiss and ran his lips over the spot where her neck and shoulder met, where a demon would mark his mate. Rin immediately gained her focus and a ring of water surround Sesshomaru and blasted him across the hall into a section of lockers. "I don't know how you did that but it won't happen again." Rin took off to her first class.

~Kagome and Inuyasha~

Inuyasha was still holding Kagome's hand. "Kagome what are you going to do when this is over?" Inuyasha asked. "I wanted to go to college and become a history teacher." she smiled sadly. "That if I can defeat Naraku."

Inuyasha watched her. "Kagome I'll protect you with my life." he squeezed her hand. Kagome looked at him stunned. She blushed as Inuyasha leaned closer to her. Inuyasha smirked. "You are so damn cute when you blush." he whispered.

She smacked his arm and he laughed as they continue to walk to her class. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. God he is so hot. He wearing gray baggy pants with tons of pockets and a belt with chains attached and he had a red sleeveless shirt that showed off his chest muscles. Inuyasha could see Kagome looking at him. He smirked and let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome smiled at him and when they got to her class. Kagome stopped.

"Thank you." she said. "For what?" he asked. "For wanting to protect me but I don't want you to get hurt because of me Inuyasha." she said.

"Kagome if I had my way, which I always get my way," She laughed at the cocky crooked smirk of his with one of his fang sticking out the edge of his lip. "I'll protect you from everything." Thank goodness she wore heels today other wise she would have to step on her toes just to kissed him. She turned to walk into class when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He pinned her to the lockers beside her classroom door and kissed her. Their tongues battle for dominance. When they broke apart Inuyasha rested his forehead against Kagome's totally out of breathe.

"Sorry I got carried away" he spoke breathless. Kagome smiled. "It's ok I enjoyed it." she said. "I'll see you at lunch." he kissed her neck lightly and walked away. Kagome touched her lips and then smiled as she walked into class.

~Miroku and Sango~

"Ok hentei let me go" Sango said annoyed. "Sango you wounded me." Miroku smiled.

Sango's fist tightens when Miroku's left hand rubbed her butt. "You bastard can you for one moment me keep your hand off my ass!" She yelled as she punched him.

Miroku rubbed his cheek. "Worth is every time." he smirked. "MIROKU!" Sango yelled ready to punch him again. He puts his hands up to protect his face and decks his head.

When Sango notice something shiny. She drops her fist. "Hey that's the necklace I got you last year for your birthday." she said. Miroku opened his eyes and looked down there hanging from his neck was a silver chain with a gold symbol for wisdom on it.

"Oh umm .. I just threw it on this morning." he looked away so she wouldn't see his blush. "Haha you're embarrassed." she said laughing.

Miroku looked around and noticed that they were outside and no one was around. Miroku gave a perverted grin. Sango backed away and Miroku grabbed her.

"Trying to run Sango?" Miroku smirked. Sango looked at Miroku. He was wearing a tight black shirt with a purple strip running diagonal on the shirt with blue jeans.

"Miroku." Sango whispered and he kissed her. Sango moaned and was enjoying the moment until she felt a familiar hand grab her ass. She slapped him hard.

"Ugh you can't be romantic for once can you?" She stormed away to P.E. Miroku smiled 'But you enjoyed it my Sango I'm far from finished.' with that he walked to class.

~Everyone~

The next two classes passed by fast and 4th period was lunch. As people filled the lunch room, everyone noticed the Shikon Guardians sitting at their usual table but what shocked people was that Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap and Ayame was in Koga's lap.

"You four look comfortable." Rin giggled. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. "I'm comfortable." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

Koga growled and Ayame laughed. "I'm not moving." Koga said. "Lucky." Rin whispered and Sesshomaru grinned on the inside.

Rin squealed as Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap. Kagura growled at this. God she hated Rin. What did a human have that she didn't? Rin tried to pull away from him, but Sesshomaru refuse to let go. He tightens his hold around her waist. 'Fine two can play at this' she thought. Rin gently nibbled at Sesshomaru's ear. Sesshomaru growled and whispered in her ear.

"I do not take kindly to being played with Rin." he said. "Oh what are you going to do punish me?" and then she gently sucked at his neck, Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red.

"Fine I'll be at your room by 7:00 you better be ready." he growled. "Wait I didn't-" she was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Be ready Rin." Sesshomaru said as he walked away. Rin growled 'oh he is going to pay for that.'

They headed to their favorite class, Power class. In this class you work on your powers you might even get to fight your classmates. The boys on one side, the girls on the other. The teacher walked in.

"Hello I'm your sensei Totosai." the old man said. "I will teach you how to control your powers. The Shikon Guardians are here to help. I'll give you an example, first we'll start with the sorcerers. Kagura . Rin if you please." Totosai said.

Rin and Kagura met in the middle of the field. They faced each other Kagura pulled out her fan and Rin pulled out her scythe from under her skirt, it transformed to its full size. But unlike Kagura, Rin doesn't need her weapon to control the water. Everyone could feel the tension as Rin and Kagura stared at each other.

"Sesshomaru is mine." Kagura whispered. "Sorry Kagura you may be beautiful and a full-blooded demoness but he is mine and I don't give up so easily." Rin smirked not knowing Sesshomaru could hear them. Rin closed her eyes when she opened them a typhoon raged in her eyes. Kagura laughed and swigged her fan.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled. "Pathetic." Rin's face was emotionless as she snapped her fingers. "Tsunami!" Rin's voice echoed. Kagura's eyes widen as a giant wave came at her and threw her into the wall. The students stared in awe.

They never have seen anything like it. A rare smile crossed Sesshomaru's face as Rin's eyes turn back to normal. She transform her scythe back into a tiny rod and attached it to the leg belt on her thigh under her skirt. 'Beautiful and powerful and all mine' he thought.

The water vanished and some people took Kagura to the hospital wing. "Very good Rin." said Totosai. Rin bowed and stood next to Kagome. "Ok to show you how a priestess powers work headmistress Keade will teach you." Keade came out to the field.

"Hello class today I will show you the purifying abilities of a priestess, my best student Kagome will show you how it's done." Kagome stood beside Keade. "Kagome is the protector of the Shikon No Tama." Kagome stood 3,500 yards away from five targets.

"Kagome will first show you a scared arrow." Kagome picked up her bow and pulled out an arrow and without taking aim she fired. One target had an arrow in the bull's-eye for a few seconds before it was completed destroyed. "Wow!" the students said in unison.

Inuyasha smiled 'That's my girl.' he thought as she set her bow down. "Now that was just the easy part. Kagome is going to show you how to channel your powers in certain part of the body." Kagome closed her eyes and her right hand glowed pink. Kagome's eyes shot opened and they were bright pink.

"Priestess Whip!" She yelled and spanned in a circle. The targets were destroyed and the whip vanished. Kagome's eyes turned back to normal.

The students had never felt such power. "Now Kagome will show you an advanced level power. Healing arts. Inuyasha please come here." said Keade. Inuyasha stood beside her, his hand reaching out to her. Keade handed Inuyasha a short dagger. Inuyasha took it and cut the palm of his hand. Kagome placed a hand on his palm. Kagome's hand turned green and Inuyasha's hand was healed.

"Thank you Inuyasha." said Keade and Inuyasha went to stand beside Sesshomaru. "Now Kagome will show you an attack only she has been able to master." said Keade.

Ten targets surrounded Kagome about 100 yards away from her. Kagome's body glowed pink. She lifted her hands out. She opened her hands. "Purifying Wave!" Kagome voice echoed. A pink wave of light shot out of Kagome. The targets turned to ashes.

Keade smiled and Kagome blinked there suddenly was a pain in her chest, the same feeling she got when Naraku was near. "Kagome?" Keade asked concerned. Kagome's hand went to her forehead. Kagome began to fall.

"Kagome!" her friends shouted. Inuyasha caught Kagome before she hit the ground. Kagome's eyes were barely open. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. "Shh Kagome I've got you." Inuyasha kissed her forehead lightly. Kagome passed out and Inuyasha nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you." he whispered. Keade and Inuyasha carried Kagome to the hospital wing. The Shikon Guardians followed behind. Jinenji set Kagome on the bed. "What happened?" he asked. "She passed out after she showed the students her powers for class." Inuyasha answered.

The bell rang for the next class. "Alright all of you to class." Said Jinenji. "No I'm staying with Kagome." said Inuyasha. Jinenji saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes. Jinenji nodded and Inuyasha pulled out a chair and set it by the bed and sat down. He took her hand and gently kissed it.

Now it was night time and Inuyasha was asleep with his head on Kagome's stomach and still holding her hand. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. Kagome smiled down at Inuyasha. She began to rub his ear with her right hand. Inuyasha's head shot up.

"Kagome?" he whispered. "Hey" she smiled and spoke softly. Inuyasha's hand cupped her cheek. He rested his forehead against her's. "You scared me." he said concerned. "Sorry." she sighed. "What happened?" He asked. "I got that pain in my chest when Naraku gets near." Inuyasha growled. "He won't ever hurt you again." Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha don't worry I will defeat Naraku." She said strongly. "I can't help but worry." he said.

"Why?" she questioned. "Because I LOVE YOU!" he shouted. "Inuyasha do you m-" Inuyasha cut her off. "I mean it I love you. I don't just want you as my girlfriend. I want you as my mate, my wife, the mother of my pups." Inuyasha said and Kagome's eyes widen.

Kagome sat up and grabbed Inuyasha's neck and pulled him down on her. Inuyasha smirked as Kagome moaned to his kiss. "I love you" she whispered. Inuyasha smiled at her. "So you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Yes!" she said excited. "Good because when Naraku is gone for good you'll be my mate, my wife, and the mother of my pups." Kagome shivered and Inuyasha kissed her again.

Well what do you think? This is my first story so plz not to harsh ok lol. I hope u enjoyed it. Next Chapter: The Date and the Attack 


End file.
